The Mummy: The words forgotten, the words forbidden
by yankumie
Summary: On her way of pursuing her dream "to write a series of books that will be remembered by generations" Sophie makes her way from London, England to Cairo, Egypt to visit her beloved cousins Evy and Jonathan who are currently residents there. Sophie's plan is to gather as much information as she possibly can about the well known legend of Hamunaptra (City of the Dead)...
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer**: I **do not** own The Mummy or The Mummy characters! I **do not** own the original script of movie. All rights belong to Stephen Sommers.

I **only own** my created characters (**OC**) and their adventures in the story.

[**N.B.** This story is closely related to the original script at **some parts**.]

_ This story was inspired by the story I read here on Wattpad that was about the favourite movie of my childhood._

* * *

_Sophia Carnahan, 23 years old, has acquired her writing career at the age of 18 after her bestseller novel "Dissolute dreams" was publish under a nom de plume Joseph Day. An open minded 'part-time' feminist, but Sophia refused to accept that. She did not consider herself as a feminist, after all she published her work under a male name in realization that being recognized did not only require talent. The manager, who also played the role of the editor, knew who she was along with a couple of other people, but mass preferred to keep in the darkness. In the end, not everyone could accept a talented woman – but a man for sure._

A wise man once said: _"I much prefer the sharpest criticism of a single intelligent man to the thoughtless approval of the masses". _Sophia agreed, but it didn't mean she'd follow that advice, after all it was in fact said by a man and not a woman. Every person is individual but if taking into account the 'masses' men see the world different for they've always had it easier. It hasn't been that long since women got a chance to vote, but they were still seen as 'lower' personnel of humanity. They were not acknowledged.

On her way of pursuing her dream "to write a series of books that will be remembered by generations" Sophie makes her way from London, England to Cairo, Egypt to visit her beloved cousins Evy and Jonathan who are currently residents there. Sophie's plan is to gather as much information as she possibly can about the well known legend of Hamunaptra (City of the Dead) for her new book that she plans to make into another bestseller.

Inspired and extremely excited, our heroine sets out on her journey, but what she doesn't know is that her little 'vacation' trip will turn out to be not exactly as planned. Wild adventures are waiting ahead: good and bad, living and dead, a fight between strong passion and unshakeable morals, will Sophie be able to withstand her beliefs and survive the resurrection of Imhotep?


	2. Reunited

**Cairo, Egypt, 192*, Cairo Museum of Antiques**

Deep inside the museum between tall bookshelves that fit hundreds of books that were neatly organized with care, a young female was sorting out several old volumes. A tall ladder leaned against one of the bookshelves as the girl managed to balance on it while putting away the books. From a side she could be considered uninteresting or even boring but taking a closer look the girl was rather charming. Her curly hair was in a bun and shining dark eyes were hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. Her clothes were plain but well combined: a simple long beige skirt and a white blouse, a small touch that completed her outfit was a thin black scarf that stood out on the background of white shirt.

She fixed the glasses on her nose and looked at the name of the next book.

"Tuthmosis? Now what are you doing?" she asked if the book was going to give her an answer. "T…T…Aha!" she spotted the row of books that began with T. It was on the opposite book shelf. "I'll put you where you belong." She stated. While holding onto the ladder, very carefully she leaned backwards trying her best to put the book back in its place. As she carefully sets the book on the shelf and tries to push it forward the ladders pulls away from the other shelf. The girl clenched the ladder in her hands feeling her breath being stuck in her throat. She looked down, her glasses slipping to the tip of her nose. The way to the ground was long and looked painful.

"Help." She almost whispered. Losing her balance the girl shifted on the ladder falling with it on the bookshelf before her. The tall bookshelf shook and fell on the other. In a chain bookshelves continued smashing into each other until last one crashed into the wall. Thousands of books fell on the floor along with individual papers. The young female who managed to land on the bottom of the ladder successfully opened her eyes and blinked. Her heartbeat sped up at the sight of the disaster.

"Oops." She mumbled taking off her glasses just when Curator walked in. Shock was written all over his face as he stumbled upon the books on the floor trying to walk further. His mouth opened and closed yet no words were coming out until he saw _her_.

"Look at this! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but you! Compared to you, all the other plagues were a joy!" he exclaimed unsure if he was more angry or upset.

"I'm so very sorry," she started to apologize; "it was an accident."

"When Ramesses destroyed Syria – that was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Look at my library. Why do I put up with you?" it was said in a matter of speech but the girl took it very serious. She faced the Curator with all her seriousness.

"Well…well…you…you put up with me because I can read and write in Ancient Egyptian and I can decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic and I am the only person within and thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library. That's why."

Curator raised his eyebrow. The little speech this girl gave him did not impress in the slightest.

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons that why. Now I don't care how you do it. I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this mess!" he stormed out still fuming leaving the girl at loss all alone in the mess.

She sighed heavily and looked around wondering how long it would take her to sort out the mess when she heard and an unfamiliar noise. She turned around abruptly and looked in the direction of the sound intrusion. She grabbed a burning torch and slowly walked ahead.

* * *

Sophia turned the pages of her travel diary and looked at her notes thoughtfully. She already had a plan of what she wanted see and to learn, but it was very important to outline the features of the Desert itself and how the ones who inhabit it are capable to survive the heat.

"This book must include all the major factors regarding living in a desert." She said out loud and added a couple of scribbled lines. Her handwriting was messy and not straight, but the girl didn't mind it at all. After all the content was the most important.

"Arid environments…" she mumbled to herself. "Hmm…Deserts are the least known areas of the world after all. No wonder I couldn't gather much information." She let out a sigh and rested her head on the window as she glanced out. The train was approaching it pre final destination and Sophie couldn't help but get a funny feeling in her stomach. She swallowed hard and returned to her notes.

"Poor soil due to low plant productivity…lack of moisture and vegetation. Desert soils are immature with poorly developed horizons? Say what?!" Sophie groaned in frustration. *That idiot! I can't believe he wrote down this useless information.* her mind travelled to the smug face of her assistant. At the end of the page with small neat letter said:

_"Miss Carnahan, good luck with your love seeking adventure. With a lot of respect, William."_

"You just wait until I get back Will, I'll fire your lousy excuse for an assistant as soon as I step into the publishing house."

She clenched the piece of paper in her hands feeling a twitch of her eye. It always happened when she was stressed, nervous or angry. The girl sighed and picked up her bag along with her suitcase. "Adventures do not wait." She said out loud and confidently made her way out of the train compartment. The weather was hot and dry. Sophie took out a handkerchief and gently wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I wonder how Evy and Jonathan will react." She smiled and made her way to the ship.

* * *

**Cairo prison**

A smug fat man escorted Evelyn and Jonathan to one of the cells of the prison. Evelyn looked around almost scared of looks they were receiving from the other prisoners. They were nasty and dirty, some of them whistled perverted causing Evelyn to blush and clench harder onto Jonathan.

"You told me you found on a dig down in Thebes!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"I was mistaken." Her carefree brother replied with a foolish smile plastered on his face.

"You lied to me!"

"I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?"

"Jonathan, I am your sister!" she stated hoping to bring some sense into him but failed epicly.

"Doesn't that just make you more gullible?"

"You stole it from a drunk at the local Casbah?"

"Picked his pocket actually, so I don't think this is a good idea." Jonathan tried to turn around but Evy pulled him back.

Evelyn gave him a look of disapproval as she addressed Warden.

"And what exactly is this man in prison for?" she asked praying that it wasn't anything serious.

"That I do not know, but when I heard you were coming I asked him that myself."

"And what did he say?"

"He said…he was just looking for a good time."

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows as the man was finally brought out into the light. His long hair was dirty and greasy. His clothes were torn and just as dirty as the rest of him. She looked at him wide-eyed while Jonathan looked around nervously. Deep inside Evelyn was disgusted by his appearance but her looks did not deceive her.

The man looked at the two.

"Who are you? And who's the broad?" he questioned. His accent was surely American, which made Evelyn wonder how he got into the prison in the first place. Trusting Warden's words was not the best option.

"I'm just a local sort of missionary, spreading the good word and all that and this is my sister Evy." Jonathan pushed the girl in front of himself.

"How do you do?" she asked trying to sound nice.

"Well…I guess she's not a total loss."

"I beg your pardon!"

Warden wondered off shouting at someone in not far away. Evelyn looked around and quickly approached the cell. She was going to find out about the box no matter what; it was her dream and she wasn't going to lose the only link that connected her to making it come true.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Sophie stalked around the port in frustration. Neither Jonathan nor Evelyn was there to meet her. She could expect something of the sort from her irresponsible male cousin, but Evelyn – never.

The girl took out one of her notebooks and looked through the addresses. "Cairo museum of antiques." She said to a young man whom was helping her with her luggage. He nodded and motioned her to follow him.

"You are off my Christmas list." She mumbled quietly referring to Jon and Evy. Sophie sighed heavily.

* * *

"I cannot believe this!" she snapped at the two people who just walked into the building. "I waited for them for hours," which was a lie, "and what do I get? Instead of coming to meet ME, they've been spending some quality time in a prison!"

"Wait a minute," Jonathan stopped in his tracks. "I know that voice…"

"SOPHIE!" Evelyn yelled happily as she ran to her cousin and hugged her. Sophie smiled tenderly, all her annoyance quickly fading away. Evy was younger than and so adorable.

"We are so sorry," Evy apologized eagerly. "But I have good news, you will definitely appreciate it!"

"Tell me about it during supper. I am starved." Sophie said letting go of Evy and marching to Jonathan. They looked at each other for the longest time.

"Come here you fool," she said giving him a tight hug, which almost chocked him. "So, how did the two of you end up in a prison to begin with?"

"This is a long story…" Jonathan started but Evy shushed him.

"Come on," she took Sophie's hands and the led the girl to one of the little restaurants nearby. "We have a lot to tell you."


	3. Unpleasant journey

"Do you really think he's going to show up?" Evy asked carrying two large suitcases. Sophie walked on her left while Jonathan stalked on her right. She already heard quite about the American who was going to lead them to Hamunaptra. It seemed as if Evy and Jon knew him personally for many years. She sighed and carried her own luggage. Her gaze fell upon Jonathan who carried nothing but his own hat.

*Typical.* she rolled her eyes.

"Undoubtedly. I know the breed, he may be a cowboy, but his word is his word." Jonathan stated as they finally stopped to catch a breath.

"Do you _really_ think so?" Sophia asked. The heat was killing her. She had a hard time adjusting to the new temperatures.

"Personally I think he's filthy rude a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." Evy stated shaking her head.

Sophie opened her mouth to say something but someone interrupted her.

"Anyone I know?"

Three relatives turned around. A tall man cleanly shaved, and nicely dressed stood in front of them holding his bag. He was quite good looking. Sophie had to give him that much. Evy opened and closed her mouth looking stunned.

"Uhm…hello," she mumbled.

Sophie smiled and stepped forward. "My name is Sophia Carnahan. I am their cousin and will be joining you on this journey."

O'Connell looked at her up and down. She seemed almost too forward. Her eyes were sparkling and her grip on his hand was firm and confident.

"Smashing day for starting an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jonathan patted him on the chest.

"Yeah, smashing." O'Connell took out his passport just to make sure that it was still there, while sending Jonathan a mocking untrustworthy look.

"Oh, no, I don't still from my partner. Partner." Jonathan rushed to explain.

"That reminds me no hard feelings about the…" O'Connell demonstrated a punch. Sophia chuckled. Jonathan probably deserved it.

"Oh no, that happens all the time." Jonathan explained.

O'Connell nodded. Out of all people he could definitely understand why.

"Mr. O'Connell," Evy suddenly started. "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee that this isn't some kind of flimflam? Because if it is I am warning I…" he was interrupted by O'Connell's amused tone.

"You are warning me? Lady, let me tell you something. My whole damn garrison believed in it so much that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city and all we found was sand and blood."

Three relatives looked at the American with amusement and clear interest. Sophie was intrigued. She wanted to ask more questions but that's when O'Connell picked up hers and Evy's bags.

"I'll get your bags." He said and carried them on the ship. Sophie placed her hands on her waist and smiled.

"Not bad." she said winking and Evy and marched after him.

"Yes yes, you are right, filthy rude, a complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all." Jonathan winked and his sister. That was when they both noticed the one person they desired to see the least. Warden.

"A bright good morning to all," he said with that usual smug smile plastered on his unshaved face.

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" Evy snapped in annoyance.

"I'm here to protect my investment. Thank you very much!"

Siblings exchanged looks.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Jonathan stated as he walked onto the ship. Evy sighed and followed her brother.

* * *

**Travel journal**

**Day 1: Wednesday, 192***

_Today's I've heard some interesting information. It appears that Rick O'Connell already visited Hamunaptra and barely got out of there alive. Quoting his words: "When we got there, all we found was sand and blood."_

_Sand and blood – I like the very sound of it. _

_I cannot wait to ask him for more details, but I wonder if I should wait. Evy doesn't seem to be fond of him or at least of his manners. I find it rather hilarious observing them having conversations. Evy's thin sarcasm never fails to amuse me._

_Regarding my feeling about…_

Sophie stopped writing and took a sip of her tea.

_Egypt – it is rather an interesting place. I don't think the climate is quite the one for me. But so fat I've managed to cope with it._

_So many ideas dwell on my mind. I cannot seem to put them all on the paper. I haven't yet decided on the genre of the book yet. I feel like I should concentrate on documentary matters, but I feel like I can really go for a romantic novel._

The girl rested her chin on her folded hands and looked at the opposite wall. The feeling of exhaustion was quickly getting to her. She yawned and stood up.

"Some fresh air before sleep never harmed anyone." She stated and made her way to the deck.

* * *

"What's going on?" Sophie ran to O'Connell who took out his guns and was quickly making his way to Evy's room.

"Something's wrong." He replied. "Find Jonathan and stay put. In case of danger abandon the ship." He ordered leaving her alone. Sophie furrowed her eyebrows when a gunshot broke the night silence.

"Time to go." She ran into her room and grabbed her bag. All the important items from notes to books then journals and writing equipments all of them went into her bag. Sophia shivered as she heard more gunshots from the outside. She rushed out just to see the Americans they met earlier that night clearly enjoying shooting men in black robes. They were screaming in delight which made her shake her head. The feeling of great disappointment kicked in. Sophia wanted to say something but that was when Jonathan ran out of the quarters screaming like a girl.

"Jonathan, what on earth is wrong with you?"

"I was just chased by a man on fire."

"Have you been drinking?" she questioned. The ship was on fire. The only escape Sophie could see was to jump into the river. She looked aboard for any signs of boats, but all of them were gone.

"I say, very good show chaps!" Jonathan said to the Americans as he put his hat on. Sophie sent him a weird look and rolled her eyes. "But did I panic? I think not!"

An explosion followed. Sophie jumped into the river closely followed by Jonathan. The feeling of complete loss filled her chest but what she decided to worry about it when they get out.

Panting heavily the four of them and Warden crawled out of the water. Sophia fell on ground feeling rather dead. The weight of the bag kept pulling her down and if it wasn't for Jonathan she wouldn't be able to get out at all, but letting go of her precious belongings was too hard.

"Why did you have to carry all that stuff with you?" Jonathan hissed trying to catch your breath.

"This is the work of my life…"

"But not worth your life!"

"Yeah yeah…"

"We lost everything," Evy finally exclaimed. "All of our tools, all the equipment…all my clothes."

"And that is an important bit." Sophie raised her hand with her face still in the sand. Evy glared at her lightly.

"Hey O'Connell," a squeaky voice yelled from afar. "It looks to me like I've got the horses!"

Sophie looked up. A small skinny guy, very unpleasant looking guy was screaming and waving his hands in their direction.

"Hey Beni, looks to me like you are on the wrong side of the river!" O'Connell yelled back.

"Who is that?" Sophie questioned finally rolling to a side. She brought her bag closer to her chest and smiled contently.

"Someone you don't want to know." O'Connell replied as he lay on the sand and closed his eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Sophia finally asked.

"We'll think about it tomorrow," O'Connell finally replied.

In the end they all fell asleep.


	4. Hamunaptra

"Evy do you really think it's practical to wear a skirt?" Sophia asked yawning and looking around bored.

"This is a dress and they don't seem to have any trousers, except the male ones. But those are too big for me." Evy protested as she looked at herself in the mirror that two older women held for her. She smiled happily as she spun around. Sophie smirked and stood up. She wrapped her arm around Evy's shoulder's and brought her face closer to Evy's.

"Making yourself all pretty for someone?" she said sneakily.

Evy blushed deeply. "Nothing of the sort. Isn't it a principle for a lady to look appropriate at all times?"

"Yes, yes…" Sophie laughed.

"What did you buy, you were absent for a while." Evy questioned when they walked out of the tent.

Sophie fixed her bag on her shoulder and stroked it gently. "As sad as it is but all my notes were destroyed." She sighed heavily. "So I had to buy plenty of writing paper and journals, some pencils and other writing equipment and some clothes. I hope Jonathan wouldn't mind that I 'borrowed' some of his money." she shrugged.

"Borrowed?" Evy shook her head.

"Oh come on Eves, we both know that according to Jon its 'borrowing'." They chuckled as they approached O'Connell and Jonathan. Warden was stalking around eating something and spitting it out on the ground. Sophia made a face and turned away is disgust. She didn't like that man at all, but there was not even a slightest chance to leave him behind.

"I can't believe the price of these fleabags!" Jonathan complained leading two camels while O'Connell led the other three.

"We could have had them for free; all we had to do was give him your sister."

"Awfully tempting, isn't it?"

The girls stopped in front of them. O'Connell's eyes met Evy's. "Yeah…awfully."

The two exchanged smiles. O'Connell helped Evy to get on the camel while Sophie took special care with her equipment.

"Ahhh…I feel content."

"Hey Soph, do you know where half of my money went?" Jonathan asked standing really closely to the girl and giving her a very intense look. Sophie froze.

"Money? What money? I've seen no money. I took no money…time to go." She rushed to get on the camel and make a move.

"Let the journey begin." O'Connell said.

"Yeah and let's hope that it won't be as wet."

Rick sent her a funny look and shook his head. Sophie scratched the back of her head wondering what it was that he didn't like about her.

The camels moved. "Never did like camels." Jonathan said. "Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit…disgusting."

"I think they are adorable." Evy petted her camel.

Warden, who was right behind everyone, started singing. Sophie turned around to look at the man. He continued eating something that looked like a chicken leg and disposed his rubbish on the ground.

"Did you know that camels do not actually store water in their humps, they store fat?" Sophie said randomly.

"Then how can they go on for longs periods of time without water?" Jonathan asked.

"Ah, that's a good question."

"Any answer to it?" Rick inserted his replica.

"Scientists are working on it."

* * *

The night came sooner than expected. Sophie felt sleepy. Her eyes were half open as she listened to Warden's snoring. O'Connell was still awake. Sophie tried to sit up straight and open her eyes as wide as she could.

"Go back to sleep." The American said quietly.

"I'm not sleepy." She protested. "Besides, don't you need to sleep too?"

"I'm not tired. I'll keep the watch."

"Mmmm…" she wanted to reply but the sleepiness was getting the best of her. For one last time she looked up. a bunch of men on horses wearing all black were watching them from a afar. Sophie tilted her head and fell asleep.

* * *

"Last night…did you by any chance see anything weird?" Sophie whispered quietly to O'Connell not wanting to inform anyone else.

"Maybe." He replied.

*Great. And that's as far as our conversation goes!* she rolled her eyes and took out some snacks. Her belly rumbled notifying her that it was a wise choice.

They were quickly approaching American expedition that showed up from the nearest dune. Everyone rode horses except the pipsqueak Beni.

"Good morning my friend." The sarcasm in his voice could not be hidden but Beni wasn't even trying. O'Connell returned the sarcastic smile but kept quiet.

"Remember out bet O'Connell?" Henderson asked. "First one to the city. Five hundred cash bucks."

*Is money all they think about?* Sophie thought shaking her head.

"Are you ready for it?" O'Connell asked.

"For what?" Evy sounded confused.

"We are about to be shown the way." As the sun started to set an outline of the city started to appear in the distance. Everybody watched wide eyed. Sophie's mouth opened in shock. Never in her life had she seen anything so enticing, but also, never in her life she saw anything so dead.

*The name speaks for itself.* the girl thought as Americans yelled at their horses and everyone started making a move towards the legendary city.

* * *

_Little rundown house on the edge of the big city, surrounded by a poorly made fence, that contained holes and was almost falling apart. The house was so small and so plain that anyone who'd look at it from aside would say that it was an eyesore in the beauty of the city, but everybody knew that any person or animal who was seeking roof over the head or needed something to fill an empty stomach, was always welcomed under that roof._

_There lived a man of an unknown age. From the outside he looked quite young, but on the inside, the depth of his knowledge and broadness of sight were fearsome and admirable at the same time._

_He was known as Nehi. But everybody called him The Prophet. _


End file.
